Love at First Sight for Luigi and Daisy
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: Luigi is depressed that he doesn't have anybody until Daisy shows up to fill up his heart. Will they confess their true love to each other? Or will there be a break-up? Prequel to Luigi's Unhappy Vacation. Please R&R. Note: I am fixing chapters 7 and 8, so they will not be up for a while.
1. A Depressed Luigi

**BlYsrus564: "Hello everyone! BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Luigi: "Hello."**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Luigi! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us?"**

**Luigi: "Sure! He does not own these characters people! Thank you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was awesome Luigi!"**

**Luigi: "Thanks man!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey no Problem Luigi! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review! Now...The story unfolds..."**

Chapter 1: A Depressed Luigi

Luigi was in his room at Mario's house. He began to cry as he said these words to himself as he sighed, "I hate my life!" Mario, Luigi's older twin came walking into the room and saw his younger twin crying on his bed. He said to his brother in concern, "Luigi, what's wrong Bro?" Luigi looked up to see his older brother Mario sitting next to him on his bed trying to comfort him. The younger brother said through his tears, "I'll tell you what's wrong bro! You have Peach, but I don't have anyone! Everybody hates me!"

Mario then tried to cheer up his little brother by saying these words as he gently patted his younger brother on the back, "Hey, that's not true bro! You'll find that special someone someday! I know you will!" Luigi then replied while his tears are streaming down his face while looking up at Mario, "Thanks bro, but it won't work." Mario then replied to his younger twin brother in a concerned tone, "Why not?" Luigi then replied to his brother while screaming through his tears, "Because. There ISN'T anyone who will love me for who I am!"

Mario then said in a soothing tone to try to cheer up his brother, "Yes there is," He then said in his head while smiling, "And I know who it is!" Meanwhile back at Peach's Castle, Peach is talking to Daisy on the phone about the latest gossip and what not. The pink princess said to Daisy, "Did you hear? Mario's going to be throwing a big party, and we're all invited! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Daisy replied, "Yes it does! I love parties! Where is it at, and when is it?"

Peach answered, "It will take place in his house at 6 pm." Daisy replied in enthusiasm, "Ok! I'll be at the warp pipe in an hour." Peach then replied with happiness, "OK. Bye!" Daisy then said while smiling, "Bye!" The phone call ended, and Peach then went over to Mario's house to tell him that Daisy was on her way there. Mario said to Peach, "Ok. Thanks. Luigi's been upstairs crying in his room. Maybe Daisy can help him end his sadness."

Peach agreed with the plumber in red as Luigi stopped crying and got ready for the party that his older twin was throwing in an hour's time. Mario smiled and said to his brother, "Hey! I'm-a glad you came down for the party Luigi! Daisy's gonna be here!" An hour later at the warp pipe between Sarassaland and the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy had arrived at the Mario Household, ready to get the party started.

She threw the door open with excitement screaming, "Hey, hey! Where's the party at? 'Cause I'm ready to party like you've never seen!" Mario smiled and replied, "Hello Daisy! It's a-right here!" Luigi felt like he was about to get nervous when he saw Daisy. He tried to run, but Peach caught him and she brought him back to the living room.

Daisy laughed and said to Luigi, "Aww, don't be shy Luigi! It's just a party! Loosen up a little, have fun!" Luigi replied with his head knelt and his face red, "He-Hey Daisy...Glad you could make it." Daisy smiled and said to the nervous green plumber, "Me too!" Luigi asked, "Hey um…Daisy…?" The yellow princess turned around to face Luigi.

"Yes Luigi?" She asked puzzled. "Do you like um... like dinner?" Luigi asked with his head still faced down, but his face is even redder than before. "Ummmm yeah," She replied raising her eyebrow at the question even more puzzled than before. Luigi raised his head up higher with a little more confidence. "Cool! Uh… me too... So do you want to eat dinner um... together?" Luigi said with his face red as Mario's shirt.

Daisy then put a smirk on her face. "You mean a date?" She said teasingly. Luigi didn't know what to say; he was a nervous wreck. He then began to babble like he always does when he gets nervous. "I mean if you want to put it in a technical way, I guess you could consider it a-." Daisy cut him off. "Sure Luigi I would love to. Tomorrow 8 pm, see ya then." Daisy said with a smirk on her face. Luigi replied in happiness and shock stuttering, "R-Really? T-Thank you so much Daisy!" She replied to the nervous plumber, "You're welcome!"

And so, Mario and the crew happily continued on with the party at hand. Daisy said in her head as she was partying with Luigi while smiling, "He sure looks happy. I think I made the right choice! I also keep forgetting how cute he is! I think I'll stay with him for a while. If it goes well, who knows?" She then smiled at Luigi and said to him, "It was nice to party with me Luigi!" Luigi replied shyly, "Y-yeah same here!" Daisy said to him teasingly, "Remember. Tomorrow, 8 pm. don't be late!" Luigi replied shyly and nervously, "Y-yeah I won't forget!" Daisy said in enthusiasm, "That's wonderful! Glad to hear it! I'll see you later! Bye Luigi!" She gives him a small kiss on the cheek. He was blushing as red as Mario's hat! Daisy giggled and started to blush too. Luigi then said nervously to the yellow princess, "B-bye Daisy!" Daisy replied shyly, "Bye Luigi! I'll see you later!" She then began to walk away into the distance to take her warp pipe back home. Luigi went back to his room to take a small nap. Who knows what will happen to Luigi and Daisy later on...

**BlYsrus564: "Well that was a great chapter right Luigi?"**

**Luigi: "Indeed it was my friend!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Well. I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks!"**


	2. Daisy Comes Over To Visit

**BlYsrus564: "Hey everyone! It's me, BlYsrus564 again!"**

**Daisy: "Hi!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Daisy! Would you like to do the disclaimer?"**

**Daisy: "Sure! He does NOT own these characters! Thank you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was AWESOME!"**

**Daisy: "Aww thanks! You're a real joy!"**

**BlYsrus564: "You're welcome! and Thanks! Now...Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Now...Back to the story..."**

Chapter 2: Daisy Comes Over To Visit

Back at the Mario household, Luigi is preparing the house and himself before Daisy comes over. The nervous plumber said in his head as he got ready, "I got to get ready for Daisy showing up here! She'll be here any minute now! I have to pick up the pace if I want to get ready!" He then said to himself, "Well, I gotta go. Daisy's probably waiting for me." Toad then said to the nervous green plumber from downstairs, "Are you ready yet Luigi? Daisy'll Be here in any minute!"

Luigi replied from across the stairs, "I know!" 5 minutes later, Luigi is done getting ready for Daisy to come over and he said to Toad, "I'm ready!" Toad then replied from across the room, "Alright. Now..." Luigi then came down the stairs when Daisy is knocking at the door. Luigi yelled, "Come in!" Daisy then said from outside the house in enthusiasm, "I'd love to."

Then, she walks in the room as Luigi said to the beautiful woman in yellow, "Sit down. I want to talk to you." Daisy then said to the green plumber, "Me too." Toad then interrupted as he wanted to sit down between Luigi and Daisy, "Can I...?" Luigi then screamed at the top of his lungs, "NO TOAD!" Daisy then said to Luigi in sadness, "Aww come on Luigi! Please?" Luigi then said in an indifferent tone, "Fine. But just this once, ok Toad?" Toad then replied, "Ok."

Luigi, Daisy, and Toad sat on the couch together so they can discuss somethings while Daisy was at the household. She asked the green plumber while blushing and being shy, "So, I just wanted to ask you, do you...Love me?" Luigi then replied while blushing as well, "I-I can't exactly answer that yet. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Daisy then replied in shock, "Oh. It's ok! You don't have to answer that yet."

Luigi then asked, "Do you...Love me Daisy?" Daisy then answered in shock, "I can't exactly answer that one either." Luigi then replied shyly, "Oh. It's ok." Toad then looked at Luigi and Daisy very suspiciously while interrupting, "Save it for later you two!" Luigi then said in shyness, "I know that Toad!" The woman in yellow chimed in while talking to Luigi, "Yeah Toad, So do I!" Toad then said in concern, "OK. Just checking!" Luigi said in his head after that, "Jerk." Luigi then said to Daisy with a confused look on his face, "So...Daisy...what do you want to do?" Daisy replied with a confused look on her face as well, "Um...I don't know. Maybe play some tennis?"

Luigi burst in enthusiasm, "Tennis? I LOVE tennis!" Daisy burst into enthusiasm as well, "So do I!" Luigi then said to Daisy with a big grin, "Ok then! Let's Go! But beware! I'm a good tennis player!" Daisy then said while grabbing the tennis equipment, "So am I!" After 30 minutes later of intense tennis playing, radical serves, awesome rallies, and funky moves, Daisy beat Luigi at tennis. It was a close game though. Luigi then said in a sad tone of voice, "Noooooo! I Lost!" Daisy then said while a big grin burst out the seams, "Yes! I won!" Luigi then replied in a normal tone of voice, "Good game!"

Daisy then said to the nervous plumber while blushing slightly, "You did great! I'm impressed that you made it this far! Anybody who challenges me always loses quickly. You on the other hand, You were close to beating me!" Luigi then said in a sad tone of voice, "But I still lost! I'm not a winner..." Daisy then said in a calm, soothing, and a beautiful tone of voice, "Yes you are. You're a winner in my book." Luigi then said to her while looking up and blushing a little, "Thanks Daisy!" Daisy then said to the nervous plumber while blushing slightly as well, "Hey No Problem Luigi!"

Toad then said to the shy lovers, "Good game guys!"And so, Luigi and Daisy are now relaxing after the big game they played. Who knows what lies ahead in their relationship? I hope nothing bad happens to Luigi and/or Daisy...

**BlYsrus564: "Well. That was a great chapter right Daisy?"**

**Daisy: "Yes! It was!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Well. I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks!"**


	3. Daisy's Date of Despair! Part 1

**BlYsrus564: "Hello everyone! it's me again!"**

**Yoshi: "Hey!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Yoshi! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us?"**

**Yoshi: "Sure! *ahem* He does NOT own these characters! Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great!"**

**Yoshi: "Thanks man!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No Problem Yoshi! Alright...Here's Part 1 of Chapter 3! I hope you like it! Don't Forget to review ok? Now...Back to the story..."  
**

Chapter 3: Daisy's Date Of Despair! Part 1

(At Luigi's place...)

Luigi: "_Alright Luigi! Don't let your self down this time! Daisy'll be here any minute! I promised her that we'd go on a date! Alright! I'm ready!_ I'll wait by the door ok Toad?"

Toad: "Ok Luigi!"

Luigi: "I'm so nervous!"

Toad: "You'll do fine! I know that you will!"

Luigi: "Thanks Toad."

Toad: "No problem Luigi!"

Toadette: "Yeah! It'll be fine! I bet Daisy's just as nervous as you are! So relax!"

Luigi: "Thanks Toadette!"

Toadette: "No Problem Luigi! Good Luck!"

(Back at Daisy's place...)

Daisy: "_Alright. I can't be a klutz this time! I gotta get to Luigi's place and quick! I promised him that we'd go on a date! Ok! I'm Ready!_ Yoshi! Birdo! I'm Ready!"

Yoshi: "Ok. Let's go! Luigi's waiting!"

Birdo: "And Daisy, just relax! I bet he's just as nervous as you are! Now, Go get him!

Daisy: "Right!"

(Back at Luigi's place...)

Mario: "Hey! There's my man! Good luck on your date!!"

Luigi: "Thanks bro!"

Peach: "Good Luck Luigi! You're going to need it!"

Luigi: "Thanks Peach!"

Peach: "No Problem Luigi!"

*Daisy Knocks on the door*

Luigi: "Come in!"

Daisy: "I'd love to!"

*She walks in and closes the door*

Daisy: "Luigi, are you ready for our date?"

Luigi: "Yes I am!"

Daisy: "Alright then, Let's go!"

*5 minutes later*

Luigi: "So. Daisy...are you having fun?"

Daisy: "Of course I am! I'll always have fun when you're around!"

Luigi: "Me too! and Thanks! You're the best!"

Daisy: "No Problem!"

*SMASH!!*

Luigi: "What was that?!? Huh? _!_ Daisy! Bring her back Bowser Jr!"

Bowser Jr: "Never! Your date is over!"

(And so, Bowser Jr. captured Daisy and took her to Bowser's Castle. Can Luigi save Daisy in time? Find out in Part 2!)

**BlYsrus564: "A cliffhanger! Sounds awesome! Right Yoshi?"**

**Yoshi: "Yeah! I love Cliffhangers!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Well, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review ok readers? And don't forget to stay tuned for Part 2! Thanks!"  
**


	4. Daisy's Date of Despair! Part 2

**BlYsrus564: "Hello everyone! BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Peach: "Hey!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Peach! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us?"**

**Peach: "Sure! *ahem* He does NOT own these Characters! Thank you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great!"**

**Peach: "Aww Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No Problem Peach! Alright...Here's Part 2 of Daisy's Date of Despair! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review ok?? Now...Back to the story..."  
**

Chapter 4: Daisy's Date of Despair! Part 2

(Back at Luigi's Place...)

Luigi: "*Crying* I Failed! I couldn't save her! I was too late! _Please Forgive me Daisy! I'm sorry!_"

Peach: "*worriedly* Luigi! What's wrong??"

Luigi: "Daisy got Kidnapped By Bowser Jr.! I couldn't stop him! I also got this!"

Peach: "Hmm...A note! Let's see...*Ahem*"

(Then, As Peach reads the Letter, Bowser Jr.'s voice gradually got louder as Peach was reading the letter)

_Bowser Jr: "Bwehehehehehe! Dear Luigi, I have Kidnapped Daisy! If you don't come to Bowser's Castle by Midnight, I'll Kill her! What do you say to that?? What are you waiting for Luigi?? Come save her! Bwehehehehehehe! With Hatred, Bowser Jr."_

Peach: "*gasp!* Oh No! Luigi! You have to save her!"

Luigi: "I know! I'll go alone."

Peach: "Are you out of your mind?!? How about if Mario goes with you?? Would you like that??"

Luigi: "Fine."

*1 hour later*

Mario: "Well, we're here...Bowser's Castle!"

Luigi: "Let's go!"

(When they went inside, Bowser Jr. was waiting for them. Daisy was so relieved to see Them. Then, Bowser Jr. Put his plan together and Trapped Luigi Inside the cage! And boy was he pissed!)

Luigi: "Let Me go!"

Bowser Jr: "I don't Think so! Take This!"

(Then, Something terrible happened, Daisy lost Control of her self! She was Possessed by Bowser Jr's Remote controls! Then, She was Beating up Luigi! Luigi tried to get her to stop, but she couldn't! She tried to fight it, but it was useless. Then...)

Luigi: "Ugh..."

Bowser Jr: "Alright, that's enough."

Daisy: "Ugh...My head..."

Mario: "Luigi! She's back to normal! Luigi??"

Luigi: "*tears are streaming down his face* I don't care Bro! and Daisy, I'm sorry, but it's over! I can't handle this anymore! Goodbye!"

*Luigi was crying.*

Daisy: "*crying* Luigi, I-I'm Sorry!"

Luigi: "*crying and yelling* Sorry doesn't cut it! Why did you beat me up?!? You know better than that!"

Daisy: "*yelling and crying* I couldn't Control my Self! He was controlling me!"

Luigi: "Good bye Daisy!"

(He stormed off back to his house angrily. He left her crying on the ground. They Broke up. Then..)

Daisy: "*Crying* It's all my fault! I should never have suggested going to a date with him if I knew I was gonna be kidnapped! I have to set things right! But how?? Luigi Broke up with me!! I still love him! I hate this!"

*She was bawling*

(Back at Luigi's Place...)

Luigi: "*crying and yelling* I hate you Daisy!"

Peach: "Luigi! What happened??"

Luigi: "She Beat me Up!"

Peach: "That's ridiculous! She would NEVER do that to you!"

Luigi: "And I broke up with her."

Peach: "Oh no! Luigi! You MUST go back to her! She's been crying for hours!"

Luigi: "No Way! I'll go somewhere else!"

(Luigi rushed out the door and drove his Kart away from the Mushroom Kingdom.)

Peach: "Luigi! No! Come back!"

(But it was too late. Peach was crying for days and so was Daisy. Then, Something else happened, He got a call from Toad saying Waluigi was responsible for the break-up, but Luigi got angry anyway, because He hated Waluigi, but he hated Daisy for what she did to him. And then, He drove off to Sarassaland to let off on some steam, then he decided to stay there. Little did he realize that Daisy lived there. Then a figure shows up and Kidnaps Luigi as Bait! Who knows what lies ahead for our heroes?? Keep Reading!)

**BlYsrus564: "Ouch! I hope things get back to normal soon! Don't you think so Peach??"  
**

**Peach: "Yeah. I hope they get back together!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Me too Peach. Me too. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if I offended you LuigixDaisy fans. I'm a LuigixDaisy fan too so don't be offended ok. Don't forget to review ok? Thanks!  
**


	5. Daisy To the Rescue!

**BlYsrus564: "Hey everyone! It's me again!"**

**Toad: "Hey, hey, hey!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Toad! Can you do the disclaimer for us??"**

**Toad: "Sure! *ahem!* He does not own these characters people! Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great!"**

**Toad: "Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No Problem! Now...Here's chapter 5! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Now...Back to the story..."  
**

Chapter 5: Daisy to The Rescue!

(Back at Luigi's Place...)

Peach: "Mario! Mario! We have a Problem! Luigi's Missing! He's not in Sarassaland! What should we do?!?"

Mario: "What happened??"

Peach: "He was Kidnapped by a _Tall man who is wearing a cloak over his entire body and his shoes are elf-like_. That's all I know. Sorry."

Mario: "It's ok. I gotta go rescue him my self!"

(Then, he heard a voice coming from the distance. It was Daisy, Luigi's girlfriend. Then...)

Daisy: "I'll Rescue him Mario!"

Mario: "Daisy, I thought he hated you."

Daisy: "So?!? We can't just stand here! Let's get going!"

Toad: "We don't know where he is!"

Toadette: "He's right Daisy. We need to ask someone for help."

Yoshi: "Um...Guys...I don't think we have to. Look at this."

(Yoshi was holding up an envelope with Daisy's name on it. It looked suspicious to her, but when she opened it, she saw that Luigi wrote it. Her Eyes widened!)

Daisy: "Let's See...*ahem*"

(Luigi's voice can be heard reading the letter.)

_Luigi: "Dear Daisy, I'm so sorry about what happened. I was only kidding when I said I hated you. You know that I'll always love you no matter what happens. I'm in the Castle next to the Royal Castle of Sarassaland. It's not hard. You can't miss it! and Bring Mario and the others with you. You're going to need their help. Can you ever forgive me? I'd appreciate it if we started over with a clean slate, Wouldn't you say? Daisy, I love you and I miss you. Take my Kart. It should be in the house. Please hurry ok? Waluigi's gonna kill me if you don't show up! I love you! Bye! Love Luigi."_

Daisy: "_!_ So He Did this! I should've known! He's gonna pay for kidnapping my Luigi!"

Mario: "Um...He's my brother. Don't get too angry now!"

Daisy: "*sighs* _Luigi, I love you too! Hold on Luigi! I'm Coming!_"

Birdo: "What's wrong Daisy??"

Daisy: "He...He's asking for forgiveness..."

Toad: "Who?"

Daisy: "Luigi."

Peach: "Awww! That's so sweet of him! Come on Daisy! He loves you and you know it! Do you still love him??"

Daisy: "Of course I do!"

Peach: "Then, go! We'll help you!"

Mario: "Yeah, But I am in the lead ok??"

Daisy: "Whatever. I'll just take Luigi's Kart and Get out of here. If you guys want to get there, you'd better hold on to something!"

*15 minutes later*

Mario: "Well, we're here."

Daisy: "Right! Let's go Save my Luigi!"

Mario: "Um...Ok. Let's go save my brother!"

(When they got inside, Waluigi was waiting for them. And so was Luigi. He was relieved when he saw his friends arrive.)

Daisy: "Alright Waluigi! Put Your hands up! You're under arrest in the name of the law!"

Waluigi: "Weheheheheheh! I don't think so! You'll have to catch me first!"

*5 minutes later*

Luigi: "I got ya, You loser! Don't you ever EVER do that again ok?? But I bet you will knowing you!"

Waluigi: "Be Prepared the next time I do that! Cause if you're not, It'll happen again! Weheheh!"

(Then Waluigi ran away.)

Luigi: "Daisy, I am so sorry! Can you ever forgive me??"

Daisy: "Sure! I love you!"

Luigi: "I love you too!"

*She gives him a kiss on the cheek. He is blushing bright red! Daisy giggled to herself*

Toadette: "Aww! Isn't that romantic??"

Toad: "Yeah. It sure is Toadette. It sure is."

Toadette: "I love you Toad."

Toad: "I love you too."

Luigi: "Let's go home."

(Then, they went home. Who knows what awaits them next?? Keep reading to find out!)

**BlYsrus564: "Well that was a great Chapter Right Toad??"**

**Toad: "It sure was!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Alright, I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks!"  
**


	6. The Karting Accident

**BlYsrus564: "Hello everyone! It's me again!"**

**Toadette: "Hi!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Toadette! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us??"**

**Toadette: "Sure! He does not own these characters (Except for Rainbow Luigi of course.)! Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great!"**

**Toadette: "Aww thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No problem! Alright. Here's Chapter 6! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Now...back to the story..."  
**

Chapter 6: The Karting Accident. (AKA: Luigi Vs. Mr. L!)

(Back at Luigi's Place...)

Luigi: "Hmm..."

Daisy: "Hi Luigi!"

Luigi: "Oh Hi Daisy! How are you??"

Daisy: "I'm Wonderful! You??"

Luigi: "I'm Just great!"

Daisy: "Well I'm glad to hear that! Hey! I know! How about we have a Race in our Karts??"

Luigi: "That's a GREAT idea Daisy! I'll tell Mario and the Others!"

*30 minutes later*

Toadsworth: "Alright. Is everyone Ready??"

Everyone: "Right!"

(Meanwhile...)

Mr. L: "Did you hear that Mrs. D?? Luigi is racing with his friends as well as his girlfriend! You know what to do right??"

Mrs. D: "Right! I'll get him!"

(Mr. L is basically Luigi's Evil Side and Mrs. D is the same for Daisy. A dastardly deed is brewing...)

Luigi: "I'm gonna win!"

Mario: "Over my dead body!"

Daisy: "Oh no you don't!"

Peach: "Hey! Get back here!!"

Toad: "Haha! Who's the boss now Huh?!? Me!!"

Toadette: "Oh Really?? Take This!"

*BAM!*

Toad: "Hey! No fair!"

(Meanwhile...)

Mr. L: "Do it now!"

Mrs. D: "Right! Take that Luigi!"

(Meanwhile back at the raceway...)

Luigi: "What the...?"

*BOOM!*

Luigi: "Aaah! I'm hit!"

Mario: "What now?!?"

Luigi: "I'm losing Control! Some one help!!"

Daisy: "Luigi! I'll help you!"

Luigi: "Look out!"

*BOOM!!*

Mario: "Luigi...! This isn't good!"

Daisy: "Luigi! Are you ok??"

Luigi: (no reply)

Daisy: "Luigi?? Luigi?!? LUIGI!!!"

*she fell to the ground crying*

Mario: "Call off the race! We got a man down!"

(Meanwhile...)

Mr. L: "I'll grab Luigi!"

Mrs. D: "Alright Mr. L! Go!"

(Mr. L grabbed Luigi! They tried to save poor Luigi, but it was too late! Daisy was Bawling!)

Daisy: "LUIGI!! No!! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!!"

*She is crying her heart out*

Mario: "It's gonna be ok. I promise!"

Daisy: "Really??"

Mario: "Really."

Daisy: "Thank you so much Mario!"

*She hugs him. He hugs back.*

(Meanwhile at Mr. L's Base...)

Luigi: "Ugh...Where am I??"

Mrs. D: "You're in our base!"

Luigi: "Um...This is creepy...just who are you People?!?"

Mr. L: "I'm your Dark Half Luigi. Heheheheheh!"

Luigi: "I'll say. You look just like me!"

Mr. L: "That's Because I AM you!"

Luigi: "Th-That's Impossible!"

Mrs. D: "It's true Luigi. We're You and Daisy's Darker Counterpart. We're the complete opposite from you and Daisy."

Luigi: "I can't move! I bet you two did this!"

Mr. L: "Correct. We did that for other reasons."

Luigi: "If it's a break-up, It'll have to wait."

Mrs. D: "That's the Point! We wanted you to Break-up with her!"

Luigi: "That does it! I'm outta here!"

Mrs. D: "Oh no you don't!"

*She forced a kiss on Luigi's cheek. He tried to escape, but Mr. L held him down and besides he was too Injured! Mrs. D Laughed Evily.*

*30 minutes later, in the hospital*

Luigi: "Ugh...Where am I??"

Daisy: "LUIGI!!"

*She hugs him Tightly. He can Barely even Breathe by now!*

Luigi: "Urrgh! Can't...Breathe!"

Daisy: "Oh. I'm sorry."

Luigi: "It's ok."

Daisy: "Luigi...Wh-what is that on your cheek??"

Luigi: "I don't remember. Sorry."

Daisy: "LUIGI!! TELL ME!!"

Luigi: "Ok. Well, you see. The people who did this to me are actually our darker halves!"

Daisy: "I don't Believe you! I'm sorry, but unless you can tell me the Truth, It's over!"

Luigi: "Daisy wait!"

*Daisy ran away crying. Then, tears were streaming Down Luigi's face.*

Luigi: "No! I hate them Now!"

(He broke down Crying. He couldn't take it anymore. Then, Mrs. D Showed up again and kidnapped him This time, but he wasn't tied up. He was sent to a Battlefield where Mr. L was standing in. Then, Luigi found out Daisy was there! He tried to get her attention, but she Turned her head away from him in anger. Luigi was heart-broken at last. He had lost. Then...)

Luigi: "I don't know who the heck are you people, but I won't forgive you for this!! Now you're Gonna Pay!!"

Mr. L: "Oh Really?? Take this!"

*BZzZzT!*

Luigi: "Urgh! No----...."

(Daisy Gasped in horror! Then, Mrs. D Showed up to add the finishing touch to the break-up: Killing him! Daisy Tried to get them to stop, but it was too late! They were going to do it until...)

*KABOOM!!*

Luigi: "Ugh...What??"

Daisy: "Oh my God! It can't be! Bowser!"

Bowser: "Alright! I don't know who you guys are, but You better not Kill Luigi! Let Me Kill him!"

Mr. L: "Alright. Go ahead."

Luigi: "Hey Bowser! Take this!"

*5 minutes later*

Mrs. D: "Ok then. You leave me no choice. I have to Kill you now!"

Luigi: "You have to catch me first!"

*1 minute Later*

Luigi: "No! This Can't be!"

Mrs. D: "Alright. Now you must DIE!!"

*THWOCK!*

Luigi: "AAAAAAAAAH!! Nooo! Ugh..."

Daisy: "LUIGI!! NO!!"

Mrs. D: "Alright. Now it's time! Say good-bye!"

Luigi: "No! Sto-----p!"

Daisy: "*crying and screaming* Luigi, no!"

*BOOM!*

Daisy: "*crying* LUIGI!! NOOO!! I'm Sorry! I've always loved you!"

*She broke down crying. She couldn't take it anymore.*

Mrs. D: "Well! That's done! Now to take care of you!"

Daisy: "Someone! HELP!!!"

Mrs. D: "Scream All you want Daisy, No one can hear you!"

Rainbow Luigi: "You're wrong! I can hear you Daisy! I'm on my way!"

Daisy: "LUIGI!! I'm so glad to see that you're ok!"

Rainbow Luigi: "Yes. Now...You must die Mrs. D!!"

*30 minutes later*

Luigi: "Take that!"

Mrs. D: "No----..."

Daisy: "You were so brave! My hero!"

*She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was blushing as red as Mario's hat. Daisy giggled*

Luigi: "Let's go home."

Daisy: "Right!"

(And so, the two lovebirds Luigi and Daisy return home. Who knows what happens next?? Keep Reading!!)

**BlYsrus564: "Well. That was a great chapter Right Toadette??"**

**Toadette: "You said it!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Alright. I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review ok? Thanks!"  
**


End file.
